Extended Family Series
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: The Smythe's, and Greenlee, gain a new member of the family.


Title:Secrets From The Past (part of the Extended Family series)  
Rating: PG in this one upgraded to PG13 for later entries.  
By:Jade Unicorn  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters they belong to ABC.  
Summary:Greenlee is at Roger's funeral, but she meets someone very interesting.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greenlee sat in the front row staring at the coffin. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to hate him for dying but she loved him. The door opened, turning she thought that it might be Leo or her mother. But it was a young female that Greenlee had never seen before.

"Is this Roger Smythe's funeral?" She questioned.

The girl was a little bit shorter than Greenlee. Her hair was just as brown as Greenlee's. Something about this girl reminded Greenlee of her father. She had big brown eyes and a smirk like Roger did.

Greenlee stood up, nodding her answer. "Did you know Roger?" She didn't think that Roger had many friends, especially some girl that looked younger than Greenlee. Of course had her mother been there, she would have accused this girl of being one of Roger's mistresses.

This girl was wearing a pantsuit with a jacket, something like Anna would wear.

"Sort of." She stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "I'm Mackenzie Stevens."

"Greenlee Smythe, how did you know my father?"

Mackenzie stood there for a moment, "You're his daughter?"

Greenlee didn't understand but she nodded. Mackenzie walked past Greenlee to get closer to the coffin. She laid her hand on it for a moment before looking up to question. "You don't know me do you?"

"No I'm afraid not. Am I suppose to?"

"I doubt it. It's not like Roger would have spoken about me very much. He liked to keep me a secret from his perfect daughter." She held a little bit of anger in her voice as she spoke. "I'm sorry that he died. I know that you loved him very much and he loved you just the same."  
"I'm not sure that I understand. What are you doing here? Who are you?" Greenlee was getting a little defensive.

"You know, I never could be good enough for him. Everything I did, you did it better." Mackenzie's voice was getting shaky as tears started rolling down her face. "You got everything from him while all I got was an occasional birthday card with fifty bucks."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm his other daughter, you half sister." She spoke the words clearly but Greenlee still didn't get it.

Her heart stopped, her mind stopped, everything but her breathing stopped. Her breathing started to get faster. "No, no, that's not possible." Greenlee started backing up away from Mackenzie.

Mackenzie pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Greenlee. It was a birth certificate, and on it, Roger's name was under the father part.

"Roger came around once every few years to see me. But he never could remember my name. And even when he did bother to show up, it was only to tell me about how much of a better daughter you were than me." Mackenzie waited for Greenlee's reaction.

"You can't be. He never said anything about another daughter."

"That doesn't surprise me. I was a mistake, that's what he told me. My mother even told me that I was a mistake but that she didn't have the heart to give me up for adoption."

"Leave." Greenlee's voice quivered. Mackenzie turned with a questioning look at Greenlee. "Get out of here. Take your lies and leave my father with a little dignity!" Greenlee started yelling.

Outside the door, Leo heard the yelling. He came running in to see Greenlee in tears and Mackenzie standing there in shock. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"This girl is lying! She's trying to say that Roger was her father."

Leo took his wife into his arms and looked at Mackenzie. "Look, whatever your reasons are for being here, just leave. Greenlee deserves to bury her father in peace and not have some girl come up and try to ruin it. If you're trying to, I don't know, weasel some money or something you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I'm not lying. Ask your mother Greenlee, she'll know. She's know the truth even if you don't want to believe it." Mackenzie took the paper back from Greenlee and walked to the door. She turned around to give one last look at the coffin and then left.

"Leo, what if she's telling the truth? What if that's my half sister?"

"Don't worry about it. She's just some delusional girl looking for a way to tarnish Roger's memory. Don't let her get to you. She's probably just lying."  


"But I saw the birth certificate. It said that Roger was her father. How come daddy never told me about this?" She turned from Leo's arms to go to the coffin. "Why is it every time I think I have you figured out I find out some other secret that you kept hidden from me? Who were you daddy? Who were you!?!" She slammed her hand on the top of the coffin as tears rolled down her face.  


* * *

  
To Be Continued...   
E-mail me at: tenryu@excite.com   
Let me know what you think. 


End file.
